All to Herself
by enigmawing
Summary: With the 'rents and tweebs gone it looks like Kim has a night all to herself.  Or does she?  Watch out, this one's a lemon.  Rated M for sexual situations and the occasional swearing, don't say I didn't warn ya.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and one of my first lemons, so please be kind. I'm still debating on a follow-up. Hope you enjoy.

This story takes place sometime late in their senior year, well after the events of So the Drama and soon before graduation.

You guys know the drill. . . these characters belong to Disney, not me. It's not my intention to take anything away from them, this is nothing more than a tribute of my affection for the stories, characters, and art of Kim Possible.

All to Herself

The family's gone, the lights are out, all forms of communication are dead. Good. A night all to herself.

She reached into her sock drawer and uncovered the shiny new dildo she had secretly purchased on her last trip to Japan. She was relieved to have a bit of time to herself while her partner was engrossed in some new video game not yet available in the U.S. She loved him so much, but wondered if he was ever going to grow up. She sighed. Maybe he wasn't meant to.

She wasn't into those kinds of games. She didn't have time for that anyway. Hell, she probably didn't have time to even think about doing what she was just about to do, but dammit, a girl has needs. She carefully looked over the dildo in her hand. She had played with herself before, but never in a way that involved penitration. The thought had excited her all the way home, making it one hell of a long trip.

What would it be like to get fucked? What would it be like if _he_ was the one to do it? She felt this strange, heavy sensation in her heart. Her eyes were unfocused, her head weightless. She eased her way over to her bed and threw herself upon it.

As she lay there on her back, she imagined that he was next to her. Had he actually been there he'd probably be distracted by the thought of getting some food or asking some weird, random question. He annoyed her so much at times, but that was part of the reason she loved him. And as much as she loved playing leader and being the one control, she longed for him to be the one to initiate. So not likely. But yes, that would be so perfect. She sighed at the thought. While they were more than friends these days their relationship still wasn't where she wanted it to be.

They complimented each other so well and they both knew it, yet he wasn't ready for this level of intimacy just yet, of that much she was most certain. Lost in the thought of it all, she absent-mindedly rested her hands on her bare midriff. Her next thought made her flesh tingle: what would it feel like if he placed his hands there? What would his next move be?

She slowly slipped her hand under the short pink nightshirt and lightly graced the curve of her breasts. Her nipples tightened with anticipation. She looked down and could see her hands fumbling beneath the flimsy fabric. Gasping at the thought of his hands under her shirt instead of her own, she found her nipples and pinched them slightly.

Her face was growing hot and she could hardly breathe, but it felt so wonderful. She instinctively raised her knees up and spread them apart as she squeezed her breasts together. The rest of her body began to feel the heat as well, so she sat up to remove the shirt that clung to her chest. The open air felt delightful on her glistening skin. She placed a finger in her mouth to wet it and gently rubbed her right nipple with it. She wondered how close that might be to what his tongue would feel like. She tugged at it a little, trying to imagine his mouth happily lapping and sucking on it.

Damn, it was still hot. She arched her butt off the bed so she could pull her shorts and panties off in one fell swoop. Ah, much better. She flung them across the room. She brought her feet together and spread her knees back apart again. She placed her hand behind her knees and slowly massaged her way up the inside of her thighs. She worked her way closer and closer to that sweet junction and wished she had someone cute, dorky, and blonde to wrap her legs around.

She spread her tender pink lips open with her right hand, her middle finger disappearing into the soft folds. It danced upon her hidden clit, fueling sensations within her that made her back rise and her toes curl. She already had done this so many times, each experience more exquisite than the last, but here there was something new to try that was extra exciting. She blindly felt around for that dildo she had dropped somewhere on her left side, relieved that she had already tested out the batteries the night she brought it home.

She rolled herself over to face the bed. She got up on her knees and twisted the end of her new toy to switch it on. She was thankful that no one else was around as it seemed rather loud. She rested the front of her shoulders against her pillow and turned her head to the side as she got ready to play.

When she held the tip of the vibrating toy to her clit, she felt a jolt jump through her entire body so intense that she dropped it on the spot. Had she any idea of how incredibly satisfying it was going to feel she would have bought one ages ago. Feeling a little more prepared, she picked it back up and massaged it along her delicate folds of flesh to ready herself for another application to her sweet spot.

Oh, it felt so good, so wonderful. The room swirled around her as she happily teased herself. Her back arched more and her eyes rolled back in her head. She couldn't hold back anymore and pressed the side of her buzzing dildo flat against her clit and inner lips. Her hips bucked on their own accord, she was writihing and gasping, all in anticipation of the most glorious orgasm to ever be. Pentration would come later, but for now? She couldn't stop, it was just too fucking good.

Yes, good thing no one was home. This was one scream she wouldn't be able to stifle.

She violently cried out in pleasure as the fireworks exploded within her. Her body tensed, her legs shot straight out, her head rocked back and forth uncontrolably as she came over and over again. She lost herself in those wonderful, seemingly neverending waves of pure ecstacy, her body trembling with spasms. Then finally, she had one last spasm and dropped flatly onto the bed. She was completely and utterly satisfied, blissfully unaware that there was a figure standing over her.

Her eyes shot open with a start when she heard him clear his throat.

Panicked, she lunged for the covers to hide her still trembling naked body and screamed out, "Ron! What the _fuck_ are you doing here!"

She was so busy trying to read the look of shock on his face in her darkened room that it took her a moment to notice that his cock was out in his hand. Her eyes widened. Woah, that thing was bigger than she ever imagined and here he was, stroking it up and down right before her eyes, She shook her head, struggling to compose herself over the turn of events. She nervously ran her fingers through her crimson hair and tried not to stare at the rising object lusting for a piece of her. How much had he seen? What did he think of her now? It was more than the fact he'd seen her naked or that she was even masturbating over him, she loved being in control of every situation and this would be the first time he'd ever seen her completely let go. She just wasn't ready for that. Yet at the same time, knowing that he saw her in such a pure and vulnerable state strangely turned her on.

Ron seemed unsure of what to do when she sat up and let the covers fall down. There was a moment of silence that felt like an eternity.

Ron finally took a step forward. "Uh, KP?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Can we fuck?"

Kim jumped out of bed and into his arms. "Oh Ron, I thought you'd never ask!"


	2. Chapter 2

All this was too much for poor Ron, who was still in shock as it was. Kim's enthusiastic rush of an embrace knocked him off balance and they both tumbled to the floor.

"Ow, my spleen!" For a moment he forgot where he was. He snapped back into the reality at hand when he heard the sound of her giggles and realized that not only was Kim on top of him, she was still _naked._ Kim. On top of him. _Naked. Cooooool!_

She would have felt more nervous about all this if they had planned it ahead of time like she had always assumed. This was something that she wanted-- no, _needed_ to be spontaneous. She was still a little embarrassed about him walking in on her like that, but if that's what it took to get the ball rolling, then fine by her.

Watching her writhe around on the bed right in front of him like that was too good to be true; he couldn't help but whip it out. And now he was feeling like a kid in a candy store. Where to start, where to start?

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" 

"My eyes are over here."

"Oh, right." He laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that, KP." 

Kim moved in closer and silenced him with a long, deep kiss on the lips. Their previous kisses were few and far between, and none of them had failed to make him weak. But this time was very different, it made him want to pull her even closer, to explore every inch of her. Feeling a little awkward, he did his best to return her boldness. She let her mouth open a little, inviting him to him slip his tongue inside and find the tip of hers. She moaned softly, amazed by what the delicate touch did to her senses.

Blushing, she turned her head a little to unlock the kiss, and found that she loved the feeling of his cheek against her own just as much. Sure she had been turned on before, but being on top of him like that nearly drove her mad. She was already straddling him and was fighting off the urge to grind against him. When she leaned back to get up, her backside grazed against something warm and hard.

Oh that's right, he'd taken it out of his pants.

For some odd reason she felt very naked when she got to her feet. She hopped back over to the bed and slipped under the covers, turning away from him. Wondering if something was wrong, Ron sat up and glanced over in her direction. He got up on his feet as well, put it back in his pants, and sat on the side of the bed. His was back turned to hers.

"Kim, are you okay with all this?" She could hear the concern in his voice but didn't know how to answer. He continued. "Look, I'm sorry I sorta barged in here like that, but the kimmunicator was turned off, your phone was off the hook, and I was hoping you could spot me for a few nacos. And when I heard the noises from outside your door--" 

"You heard me from _outside!_ Oh god!" She buried her face in her hands.

"_Bedroom_ door, outside your _bedroom_ door. But don't get me wrong. I mean, you _were_ loud. Well, not _that_ loud you know, but yeah, pretty loud." He tried his best to shrug nonchalantly.

Awkward silence.

Ron continued with, "Not that it's a bad thing. It's good to see that you-- uh, that you were enjoying your-- um, self."

Kim sighed. "So where's Rufus?"

"Oh, we just got a copy of Everlot II and I couldn't get him away from the computer. I told him I'd bring him back some Bueno Nacho if I could get a hold of you, but it looks like you were the one that got a hold of me, huh? Right?" He let out a weak laugh, feeling gulity over invading her privacy and wondering if she was as confused as he was. He flopped down on the bed next to her and stared up at the ceiling. "Hey KP, when did we get so complicated? I don't know, maybe we both got caught up in the heat of the moment? I know we're dating and everything now and that this is the next logical step, but I've been too scared to ask. Do you-- do you want this as badly as I do?" 

Kim turned over to face him, still covered up to her shoulders with her comforter. Ron cautiously looked back at her, unsure of what to expect. She had a sly smile on her face and took his hand in hers.

"Ron, I've never needed anything so badly as you. Right here, in this moment. I want you all to myself." 


	3. Chapter 3

Ron lost all inhibitions at the sound of these words. He took Kim into his arms and held her tightly, pressing his hands against the soft skin of her shoulders. With a new-found confidence, he eased back to offer her another kiss, this time completely without the confusion he felt before. His love for her? Sincere. And his lust? Consuming.

Kim closed her eyes and enjoyed the incredible sensations this kiss brought on. His tongue found hers once again, but was much more forceful and passionate this time. She found herself wimpering when he finally pulled away, not wanting it to end. She raised her hand to touch his face as he got up from the bed.

As Ron began to pull his clothes off, she had to laugh to herself. How many times had she already seen him in his boxers? The poor guy couldn't keep his pants on if his life depended on it. It had always been funny or embarassing before, but watching his pants drop to the floor this time was downright sexy.

Ron? Sexy? Well-- he meant the world to her and always had. They had already shared so much together, yet it was only recenty that she began to see him in this new light. How many scrapes had they gotten out of? How many times had had they jumped out of an airplane or foiled the scheme of some supervillian hell-bent on taking over the world? Ron might be a little-- different, but there was certainly something about him. He was someone she could always count on, and there was nothing sexier than that. She smiled as she watched him slip under the covers to join her.

Ron could barely contain himself feeling her body next to his. He rolled over on his side and gingerly placed his hand on her stomach, just as she had been imagining before. Kim looked down and could see his hand moving around under the blanket. She closed her eyes and felt his hand slowly travel up to her breasts. Suddenly, he flung the blanket back and dove his face inbetween them, grabbing one in each hand. He shook his head back and forth, feeling the soft flesh jiggle against his cheeks and in his hands. Oh, it was heaven! He gently brushed his lips against her nipples, making her squirm in anticipation before finally taking them into his mouth.

Woah, how did Ron know exactly what to do? No matter, all she had to do was lie back and enjoy. It felt like he had spent an eternity going back and forth between the two, finding different ways to enjoy keeping her nipples at attention. He began to work his way down her creamy skin, past her chest and beyond her naval, to an area she certainly was not expecting him to reach in this way.

Ron gawked at her full, almost pouty lips when he spread her legs. He eagerly parted them and licked her entire slit up and down. Shivering with delight, she leaned her head back and spread her legs even further. When he found her clit and began to expertly flick it with his tongue, she was unaware of the rythmic, high-pitched moans coming from her own mouth. This was all too much for him, he just couldn't wait anymore. He got up on his knees, gave himself a couple of good luck strokes, and prepared to to enter her wet and seemingly eager pussy. 

Boo-yah! All those magazines and videos sure paid off! 

"Ron?" Kim's nervous voice broke the mood.

Ron practically fell out of the bed. "What! What is it?" 

"Well, you know." She looked away sheepishly. 

"Know what?" Ron looked away too, trying to figure out what might be wrong.

"I'm still a virgin, after all. I-- I just want you to start out slowly."

"Oh, that's right-- of course you're still a virgin." Ron spotted the discarded dildo, which had been knocked to the floor at some unnoticed moment. "Um, but what about Mr. Purple down there?" 

"What about him-- I mean, what about it?"

"You've obviously gotten some use out of him." Ron grinned as he thought back to the moment of hearing her moaning through her door and quietly walking in on her.

"Ron, I haven't used hi-- _it_ like that. I just got it. I haven't even done _anything_ like that."

Ron reacted with an "Oh," before he fully realized what that meant. "--OH! I mean, oh, ok. Worry not, Kim-- I'll be gentle. But I have a feeling it will be easier than you think." And with that, he looked deeply into her eyes and gave her a playful, reassuring kiss on the lips. After hugging her warmly, he got himself back into position. Feeling more ready than ever, Kim braced herself for the greatest, most anticipated moment of her life, the moment that would carry her into womanhood.


	4. Chapter 4

Aching to feel himself within her, Ron rubbed the tip of his cock all around her pussy, enjoying her warmth and wetness on his skin. Not only did he want to make sure he was gentle for her first time, he wanted to savor the moment. After all, it was his first time too. He found her opening and gently inched his way inside. Damn, was she ever tight. 

Kim held her breath as he pushed deeper and deeper, stretching her open. It was too much for her at first, almost feeling as if she were going to split in two. She bit her tongue, wincing as she let him work all the way up inside of her. He pulled himself back out just as slowly, marveling at the senations it gave him. He made his way in and out several times, each new thrust slightly faster and harder than the last. Before she knew it the uneasy sensation she had once felt turned into one of extreme pleasure. She felt as if he was stroking the core of her very being, afraid she might not ever get enough.

He fought the urge to pound into her like there was no tomorrow, wary of putting her needs first. Ron carefully watched the expessions on her face, still struggling to hold back, wanting to be sure it wasn't too much for her. Her head tilted back and moved from side to side as she softly moaned. That had to be a good sign, but he wanted to make sure.

"Kim, is everything ok?" He stopped when she failed to answer. She seemed to be having a hard time catching her breath.

Without even looking up she said, "Ron? Don't. Stop. Please don't. Oh fuck me, fuck meeeee!" 

The desperation in her voice excited him even further. He planted his hands firmly on her hips for added leverage and began to fuck her with everything he had within him. She squrimed uncontrollably as she lay there pinned underneath him, feeling the pressure and sweet tension building more and more throughout her body, demanding a release. He continued to slam himself into her succulent flesh over and over as she cried out for more. She could feel it, the energy ready to shoot out of her body. She was about to cum.

It flowed through her like an erupting volcano. Everything was lost to her except for the pure euphoria that convulsed through every fiber of her being. Ron held on to her bucking figure, refusing to miss a single thrust as she tightened all around him. It was too much to take. Reaching the point of no return, he thrust into the girl he loved as deeply as he could and came inside her for the very fist time.

Completely spent, Ron collapsed beside her. Shaking from her exhaustion and still in a bit of a daze, Kim managed to roll on her side to put her arms around him. She whispered, "I love you," in his ear, but he wasn't awake to hear it. No matter. She had the feeling that all was right with the world, joining in with his blissful slumber just moments later.


	5. Chapter 5

Disoriented, Ron stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He realized where he was and quickly looked at the clock. Oh good, it wasn't all that late yet. His thoughts immediately turned to Kim. He covered her with the blanket in a very gentlemanly fashion and rather hastily put his clothes back on. He sat on the edge of the bed, still in disbelief over the course of events and debating on whether or not he should wake her up.

Oh, it would be the right thing to do, but it was gonna feel awkward. After a few moments of silence he let out a deep breath and said, "Hey, Kim? Kim! Wake up. I'm gonna head to the kitchen. Just thought I'd let ya know so you, uh--" he looked at the shorts and underwear flung all the way out to the door. "--So you can get dressed." He walked across the floor, gave her an overly-enthusiastic thumbs up and stepped out of the room.

She pretended not to hear the "Oh yeah, the Ron finally gets LAID!" and other victory hollers from down the stairs.

Kim needed some time to herself anyway. She looked at the clock and thought about what they had been doing a few hours before. She was expecting pain, maybe even blood for her first time, but experienced nothing more than a little discomfort and a lot of pressure before her body decided to welcome him. Was the "cherry" thing a myth? Wade would know. Eww, strike that, she'd be better off asking Bonnie. Well, maybe she'd ask Monique sometime. She walked over to the closet and picked an outfit to wear. She blushed when she noticed the purple dildo on the floor. She kicked it under the bed and out of sight.

Ron was in the kitchen as he said he'd be, sitting at the table. She came up from behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders. She giggled softly, noticing that some of those funny feelings were coming back to her.

Ron wasn't sure what to expect. More sex? Oh, please let it be more sex, please let it be more sex. . .

"Hey Ron, I don't feel like being cooped up in the house, what do you say we go to Bueno Nacho like you wanted?"

Food? Ron's gears switched immediately. "Yeah, okay."

For once she was glad that his scooter was so slow; she really wanted to be out in the night and enjoy the ride. She straddled the seat directly behind him, placing her arms around his waist and resting her cheek on the back of his neck. She closed her eyes and and let her thoughts wander as they wound their way down the street. Everything was perfect.

He pulled into a parking space and held her hand as she stepped off the scooter. He walked ahead of her and held the door. As they approached the lobby of the restaurant he said, "Hey KP, make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back, I uh-- I think I left the motor running." Motor running? But she was too starry-eyed to question it and wandered inside to find a booth.

With Kim safely out of sight, Ron urgently ran off to the payphone. "Hello, Wade?"

"Hey Ron, what's up? Or is that a bad question to ask right now?" 

Ron was oblivious to his sly tone. "I just wanted to, you know, thank you for the heads up. The timing on that, oh it was perfect. I mean I fumbled a little bit at the beginning, but it's all good, it's all good." He gestured toward the phone as if her were talking into a webcam. "So, uh-- exactly how well do those night-vision cameras work anyway?"

Wade laughed. "Well enough to know when you weren't looking her in the eye."

Ron froze. "What, you watched that too!"

"What were you expecting, did you think I was gonna turn the camera off once you got there? Don't worry, you're not the one I was looking at."

"Dude, that is SICK and WRONG!" Ron tried to think of everything that had taken place in that bedroom, at a total loss for words. He thought about how Wade had been saying he'd seen some interesting things lately and how he felt guilty about taking advantage of the situation like that. She was so trusting of him, how could he do this to her? Finally, he composed himself. Holding the receiver up to his ear with his shoulder and rubbing his hands together, he said, "So-- how soon can you burn me a copy?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Ron felt a twinge of guilt as hung up the phone, but what Kim didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right? He shook the thought out of his head, cracked his knuckles, and ran back to the restaurant to meet her at their usual booth. No need to say anything, she'd never know.

Kim couldn't help but giggle as she saw him walk in, vaguely remembering why he came over to her house in the first place. Food was the last thing on her mind but she rose out of her seat so she could order at the counter. She glanced at Ron as she walked past him, thinking that there was nothing that could possibly ruin this evening. He leaned back with his hands behind his head. Ah, life was good.

She came back with their order and sat across from him. They ate in silence, unable to take their eyes off one other. She held on to him just as tightly on the way back home as she had on the way there, not wanting it to end. She pressed herself against him and wondered what more the evening might bring. Before she knew it, they were back at her house.

Somehow her room felt different to both of them. They sat next to each other on the bed as they had so many times before but it certainly didn't feel the same. Kim noticed that Ron seemed more than a little distracted when she leaned forward to kiss him. Was he nervous about it again? When he turned his head away she pulled it back to her attention. Feeling bold, she playfully pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him.

Ron was not expecting that. As inviting as that was he felt extremely vulnerable. "Uh, KP? Maybe we shouldn't do this again so soon." He tried to inch away from her but she wasn't about to let him go so easily. She lifted her shirt up over her head and leaned forward, almost is if she dared him to leave right then and there. He tried not to look up at her as she reached back to unhook her bra.

"What, don't you want me?" She offered him her signature puppy-dog pout

"Kim!" He seemed to be looking at everything but her. "Put your shirt back on," he cried as covered his face with his arms.

"I knew it," complained Kim. "I knew you weren't ready for this. Oh, I feel so stupid!" Concious of her body once again, she rolled off him and sat up, covering the front with herself with her shirt and lowering her eyes.

"Well, it's nothing personal, it's just that it's-- something special, right? Shouldn't we savor the moment?" He rose from the bed and casually walked over to her bookshelf.

"You know Ron, for once you're right. No big." Her frown began to fade. "Maybe we should just-- cuddle or something for now."

Ron continued to eye the shelf, as if he needed the distraction. He began to sort through the books and figurines on it.

"Uh, Ron?"

He grabbed a handful of books and set them on the floor. Another handful followed.

"Ron?"

Soon he was knocking things off the shelves out of desperation.

"Ron, what the _hell_ are you doing!"

Once he had the shelves completely empty, he looked all about the room before his eyes settled on the desk. He ran over to it and proceeded to dump everything on the floor. He knew it; his guilt had gotten the better of him. He had to figure out where that camera was.

"Ron, what is your damage!"

Oh great. How was he going to explain this one? "Don't worry, I'm on it! Somebody might be-- spying! Yeah, _spying_ on us! You can't be too careful." Once the desk was cleared off he looked for anything else that might hide a camera.

In the chaos she had gotten her shirt back on. "Knock it off, you're worse than the tweebs!" She got inbetween him and the dresser to prevent any further of a mess. She looked him directly in the eye and asked, "Ok, so what's _really_ going on here?"

Ron held his breath for a moment. So much for keeping it a secret. "Well, you know how Wade can tap into your email and even your diary?"

Kim eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah."

"And remember that time he had video of how you caught that cold in the kitchen? You know, you were right when you said he's got the world wired."

She got the hint. "Wade has a camera in my _bedroom!_" Enraged, she momentarily forgot about Ron and proceeded to knock things off the dresser herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim turned to confront Ron head on. "Where is it!" she demanded.

"Look, if I knew where it was do you think I'd be tearing the place apart searching for it? You know how tiny they make those things, it could be anywhere."

Kim stopped. She needed to think. As much as she wanted to, she knew that blindly knocking things around wasn't going to help. She studied the room carefully, looking for anything that might be out of place. The new mess on the floor certainly wasn't helping. "Ok Ron, exactly how long has this camera been here?"

"Not a clue."

"Well, how long have you known about it?"

Ron shrugged. "A couple of days."

"A couple of _days!"_ She groaned as she sat back down on the bed. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the kimmunicator, switching it on. "Wade!"

Nothing.

"Wade, I know you're there. You're _always_ there!"

Still nothing.

"Think he knows you figured it out?"

"Ron, he has access to a hidden camera in here. And _you_ just completely freaked in front of it; of course he knows!"

"Oh, right-- I guess that means he'll know I told too."

"You think?"

Kim sighed. She'd have to find the camera for herself. Let's see, she knew there was some kind of setting in the kimmunicator that would allow her to scan for sources of power, even extremely minute ones, but Wade usually took care of that for her. It wasn't hard to figure out at least. After messing with the settings a bit she found what she needed.

Let's see-- not the phone, not the alarm clock, not the computer-- but there was another signal coming from under the bed. She got down to floor and anxiously peered underneath, hoping Ron had knocked it down there.

Oh, right. "Mr. Purple," as Ron had so affectionately named it. Well, at least she knew the batteries were still good. She rolled her eyes and continued to scan. A signal from the headboard caught her attention, but the only place it could be coming from was her most-prized Cuddle Buddy,

"Pandaroo?" She picked up her little panda/kangaroo creation and studied it carefully. The eyes, of course! It was in one of the eyes.

She switched her kimmunicator back to talk mode. "Wade! You've got some explaining to do!"

Wade finally appeared on the screen with a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that Kim."

"Sorry! And I thought tapping into my diary was bad! Wade, how could you?"

"Look, it started out innocent enough. I decided it was a good idea to add one in there after the whole Josh Mankey/aurora orchid incident. You almost disappeared on us"

"Oh yeah, I wasn't supposed to leave my room and-- hey, don't change the subject! So I find out that the so-called friend that runs my website is a complete and total perv."

Wade laughed. "Well, what do you expect from someone that spends so much time on the internet?"

Kim sighed. "You've got a point there. Speaking of pervs--" She looked over at Ron, who was holding the pandaroo in his hands, making faces at the little camera. Suddenly sensing her eyes on him, he got up and started inching away towards the door, saying "Well, I'm glad we got this whole mess figured out. Guess I'll be heading off--"

"Oh, don't think you're off the hook on this one. Sit back down. _Now."_ She motioned him back toward the bed. "So Ron, how exactly did you know about the camera in my room?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Let me answer for him," said Wade. "I couldn't help but notice your-- activities the past few nights. Such a waste! And from what you were saying in your diary--"

"Wade, is that _really_ any of your business!"

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"To be spied on?" fumed Kim.

"To have Ron make the first move. At the rate you guys were going, I'm surprised you were even holding hands."

"That doesn't give you the to right watch me-- oh, I can't even say it!"

"Jill off?" chimed in Ron. Kim glared at him. Ron cleared his throat and said, "Ok, shutting up."

"So you've been showing the camera footage to Ron."

Indignant, Wade said, "Kim, I'm surprised at you, what kind of perv do you think I am? Consider the ethics involved--"

"You mean like the ethics involved with chipping someone?" asked Kim. She focused her attention on Ron, who was totally oblivious to what she was hinting at.

Regardless, Ron decided to speak up. "You know, I didn't see any of the footage, and I never asked him to set any of this up. Wade came to me and said that you'd been-- _frustrated._ That I needed to step up and," he paused for dramatic effect, "be a _man."_

Kim focused her attention back at the kimmunicator. "Wade?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I saw you pull out Mr. Purple--"

Kim shook her fists out of frustration. "Will you guys stop calling it that!"

"Ok, ok-- so when I saw you pull out your _dildo_--"

"Uh, maybe I prefer 'Mr. Purple' after all."

"Anyway, I gave Ron a call. I thought you might appreciate the company. I left the rest up to him."

"And the fact that you'd get more of a show out of it had nothing to do with any of this, am I right?"

The sarcasm was not lost on Wade. "Well, Ron was the one that asked me to burn him a copy." She glared in Ron's direction yet again as he fought the instinct to hide under the bed with Mr. Purple.

Unsure of what to think, she turned off the kimmunicator without another word and set it back on the nightstand. She opened up the little drawer and scraped around inside for the nail polish left over from the last Halloween. Pulling the pandaroo out of Ron's arms, she painted a coat of black over the eye that held the camera. She hesitated momentarily and painted a coat over the other eye as well, just in case. There. That would be the end of Wade's spying. She set her now tainted collectible back on her headboard and flopped down on her mattress.

Ron flopped down next to her, struggling to find the words that might somehow make her forgive the pig-headedness of his raging hormones.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim broke the silence, saying, "So-- you didn't come here at all to ask about Bueno Nacho, you knew exactly what was going on and made _other_ plans."

Ron stared up at the ceiling. "Ok, I admit it; I knew what you were up to, but I wasn't sure where all this was going to lead."

Irritated, Kim continued with, "Oh please. You weren't planning on the sex?"

Ron clenched his fist out of frustration. "Don't you get it? You're Kim Possible! You can do anything! How did we even end up together anyway, you're world famous! And me?" He eased his grip and let out a sigh. "Well, I'm the one that no one even notices. Not even the arch villians can remember my name. Not that I feel like I'm in your shadow, but do you have any idea what it's like? To feel like the person you're with is so wonderful and perfect that you'd never be able to please them?" He groaned. "And then out of nowhere Wade calls me up and says that you expect _me_ to make the first move. Talk about pressure!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "But Ron, you've already hit on ninety percent of the girls in school."

"Oh, like that matters. If they let me down, no big. But you? Very big. Or even worse, what if I ended up letting _you_ down? What if it ruined the friendship we've always had?"

Kim was taken aback. She thought of the time they had exchanged bodies (thanks to one of Drakken's schemes) and remembered what it was like to be Ron for a day and a half. The bullies, the lack of recognition, the strange conversation over dinner-- she softened up a bit and said, "actually, I think I do know how you feel." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Ron, you know I wouldn't have been able to do any of this 'save the world thing' without you, right? I'd be--" She paused a moment to consider what direction she might have headed. "I'd be lost without you."

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Kim? I'm-- I'm sorry about barging in on you like that."

Kim huddled up against him. "You know Ron, I'm kinda glad you did." Before he had a chance to say anything else, Kim put her finger on his lips and said, "Not another word." She'd heard enough to know he was sincere. She glanced in the direction of her pandaroo, reminding herself that she had blacked out the camera. Maybe Wade would be able to hear, but so what? He knew everything about her anyway at this point. And besides, knowing that she had been watched was kind of a turn-on.

Oh wait, what was she thinking? It was kinda creepy. She blushed, struggling to control herself. She had plenty of reason to be pissed at Wade, so she found it odd that she didn't really care. And she loved Ron, knowing he was bound to make mistakes. She felt the urge to kiss him, but held back when she realized she needed something before she could completely forgive him. She looked over at him and said, "Ron, what exactly is the sitch between us?"

He cringed. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Kim laughed. "No, I just wanted to know-- how do you feel about us? About me?"

What kind of answer was she expecting? He closed his eyes for a moment, deciding to go with his gut. He pulled her close, ran his hands up and down her back, and stroked the nape of her neck lightly. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, he simply said "I love you, Kim" and kissed her gently on the lips.

Yes. That was exactly what she needed.


	10. Chapter 10

To finally hear these words from him made her feel faint. She somehow managed to mutter "I love you too" before he kissed her again, this time more intently. As his hands traveled over her shirt he realized that she hadn't bothered to put her bra back on from earlier. He hadn't even known if she'd taken it off or not after covering his eyes like he had. He groped at her breasts, feeling her hard nipples pressing through the fabric. Trembling, she placed a hand over one of his, desperately pressing it against herself to encourage him further.

Soon she felt his hot breath on her ear and his lips trailing kisses down the side of her neck. She shivered when he got to her shirt and lifted it out of the way. Once again Ron found himself face-to-face with her bare breasts. She lovingly ran her fingers through his hair as she watched him explore her upper half with his tongue, then desperately clawed at him when he worked further down her body. Ron undid her belt and pants, slowly sliding them down her legs to reveal her soft, fair skin. Now at the edge of the bed, he stood up and quickly discarded his clothes. He laid back down and began to touch her through her panties. He noticed they were getting damp.

Rather tentatively, Kim began to explore his body in return. She found her way down to his cock and rested her fingertips at the base, debating on what she should do next. She'd never really had a chance to see it up close, despite the fact that they had gone at it just hours before. Her mind drifted off to when he had been on top of her, how it felt, what she saw. She reached a little further and gently grasped the base of it. He groaned, thrusting slightly. She felt her way up his shaft and traced the ridge all the way around the head. She pumped her hand up and down on it, slowly at first, trying to get a feel for it. She looked back at him and saw no sign of complaint. She focused her attention back on his manhood and gave it a firmer grip. Shifting herself into a new position, she brought her lips to it and felt his hardness push against her. She kissed the tip of it, almost as if to test it out, then lapped at it with her tongue before taking it deeply into her mouth.

Ron couldn't believe it. He didn't even have to ask for this, let alone beg. Dumbfounded, he watched her head bob up and down and felt the warmth and wetness of her mouth draw his shaft in and envelope him.

But it didn't last. Kim seemed eager for something else. With her panties still on, she crawled over his body and straddled him. She eased herself down and felt his cock poke her through the fabric. She slid her body against his and squirmed all around, teasing him. Not able to take it anymore, he rolled her to the side and slipped her panties off. He pulled her back on top again and eagerly awaited her next move.


	11. Chapter 11

Kim reached back in an attempt to guide his cock up inside her. Once she got her hand on it she rubbed the tip all around her wet slit in search of the opening. When she pushed her weight against him it somehow found its way inside.

She sat there momentarily, once again overwhelmed by the sensation of being completely filled up. She realized that she was going to enjoy the amount of control that being on top seemed to offer. She could choose the pace, the angle, even the depth of the penitration. She rolled her hips around a little and started to pump up and down on his swollen member. Her pace quickened as she lost herself in the urge to fill a need that she couldn't even begin to describe.

Ron was in awe. He watched Kim skillfully move about, deliciously taking his flesh into hers over and over again. He watched the expressions on her face change, her hair flip about as she rolled her head around, and those breasts-- oh, those perky breasts-- he watched them bounce with her every move. Everything about her was just so damn sexy. He reached up to catch those breasts in his hands and grazed his thumbs over her puckered nipples.

Kim was desperate for a release by now, furiously riding his throbbing cock, unable to get enough. Her mind raced, her flesh burned, and her entire body tingled in anticipation.

Then it hit her.

Her head shot back as her orgasm consumed her. Her pussy clenched down on his cock as her body thrashed about uncontrollably. She felt as if she might shatter into a million pieces right then and there as she raptuously screamed out.

And then it was over. Shuddering, she limply fell face down beside him on the bed.

Ron had been so close, but didn't quite make it in time. He looked down at his hard-on with disappointment, wondering if she was too exhausted for more. He then looked over at her, seemingly in a daze as he clutched her pillow. His eyes traveled down her still bare body and stopped at her glorious, inviting ass. Surely Kim wouldn't mind if he-- gave her a gentle massage?

Ron kneeled beside her and kneaded his hands against the small of her back. She softly moaned at his touch. He massaged his way up and down her lower back and lightly traced the sides of her waist, giving her goosebumps. He swirled a finger down around an ass cheek and saw her tense up a little. He cupped a hand on either side and spread her apart, revealing more than just her soaked pussy. Ron was still achingly hard and pulled her up onto her knees. He pushed his way back into her tender pussy and began to fuck her like mad.

Kim was still recovering from her last orgasm when she sensed this new one building within her. She could feel Ron slap himself against her ass with every sweet thrust, pushing her closer and closer to the brink. She buried her face in her pillow, lost in the amazing sensations this new position gave her. It felt to her like he was thrusting into her more deeply than ever, and right as she was about to enjoy another delicious orgasm, he-- pulled out. 

Panicked with frustration, Kim whimpered for him to come back. She urgently pushed herself closer to him, begging for more. 

Ron smiled, feeling the tables had turned. "You want some more, huh?" Then his voice dropped to almost a whisper. "How about you let me stick it in your ass?"


	12. Chapter 12

Kim froze, completely caught off-guard. "Ron, that's an exit only!" For the first time that whole evening, she sounded almost alarmed. 

"Oh, is it?" he asked, finding her clit with his hand.

Kim refused to give in to something like this-- after all, she had her pride. But her head dropped back to the pillow after just a few quick flicks of his finger. He pressed the head of his cock against her pussy once again, just enough for some of her silky wetness to rub off on him. He pulled back away from her completely when she tried to lean against him, relentlessly teasing her. 

Uncertain of what to do at this point, Kim impatiently reached down between her legs to literally take matters into her own hands, but before she had the chance to do anything she felt something else nudge her directly in the spot she wasn't so comfortable with.

Ron noticed that resting the tip of his cock at her back door had tensed her up completely. He tried pushing against her but she didn't seem ready to budge. He reached down to her pussy, casually sticking a finger inside. "C'mon KP, you gotta-- _relax._ You know, _enjoy the ride."_ She took a deep breath, feeling extremely overwhelmed and strangely dizzy. Ron pushed against her further. There was something satisfying about it, she had to admit that much at least, but it was so sick and wrong. She wasn't supposed to like it, not at all, so why was she even considering it? But the thought of how it might feel made her entire body weak.

Siezing what might be a rare opportunity, Ron felt her body go limp and immediately lunged inside her. Tensing up yet again, she cried out. She wasn't sure at first if it was pain or pleasure but it was much more intense than anything she'd ever felt before. Unlike the other kind of penitration, this really felt invading and was almost too much to handle. She clung to her pillow as best she could as he slowly pumped himself into her.

Ron noticed how different it felt, how the opening ring gripped him tightly and how the rest of it didn't cling to him in the same way her pussy had. He pushed himself in and out of that hot and tantalizing ring repeatedly, sensing he was getting very close.

Kim simply had no idea what this was going to do to her as the pleasure began to consume her. Completely vulnerable to this new form of lust, Kim breathlessly begged him to give her more, to fuck her harder. His speed increased and her senses heightened. She was utterly amazed. For a moment, her body felt as if it were suspended mid-air, and then she felt it-- a shot of pure pleasure took hold of her spine, coursing her heart, her legs, her fingertips, all throughout her body. Definitely an orgasm, but gentler and somehow more exotic, like none she had ever felt before.

Watching Kim thrash about as she came sent Ron over the edge. He closed his eyes and thought about how he was thrusting ever so deeply into her naughty hole. Quivering with pleasure, he gasped as he jetted his hot white cum up inside her.

Kim became vaguely aware of her surroundings as Ron crawled up next her, her heart pounding. After taking a few moments to find her bearings, she finally said, "That was-- woah." Not satisifed with putting just an arm around him, she wrapped a leg around him as well and pulled him close. They shared a gentle kiss and quietly savored the moment.

Ron eventually broke the silence with, "Hey Kim, I'd like to, uh-- clean up a little bit. What do you say you join me in the shower?"


	13. Chapter 13

Kim considered the possibilites. She giggled, rolled out of bed, and gathered her clothes. She shot a seductive glance back at Ron as she stepped out of the room.

He could hear her turn the water on as he made his way to the bathroom. Once inside, he parted the curtain and gawked at her dripping figure. He giddily stepped in behind her, rubbed his hands on her shoulders and then down to her arms before reaching around to her now slippery breasts.

Kim closed her eyes momentarily, feeling the water jet across her skin and Ron's fingers sliding over her form. She escaped his clutches just long enough to reach down for the bar of soap. She rubbed it in her hands to work up a lather, then she looked back at Ron and began to lather the soap against her breasts.

Ron could hardly contain himself. He reached around her again and felt her hard nipples slide beneath his fingertips. He felt for her hand and took the bar of soap from it. Nuzzling his face against her neck and taking in her scent, he trailed the soap all up and down her stomach working up more of a lather.

Kim loved the way it felt, not knowing where he might go next. She longed to feel his touch all over her body and stepped back against him. Wondering if he was getting hard again, she turned around and reached down to find out.

Ron suddenly felt self-concious. As much as he wanted to, he wasn't sure if he could get it up again so soon. Undaunted, Kim grabbed the soap from him and proceeded to wash him up. Ron jumped when she began to lather his balls-- she hadn't given them much attention yet. The fact that he was ticklish there made her all the more determined. She grasped the base of his soft and now soapy cock and gently pumped her hand on it, hoping to get a reaction of some kind.

It didn't take long. Feeling him harden from her touch nearly drove her mad. She feircely kissed him as she groped him further, the steamy water spraying all around them. Then she turned around, bent over, and leaned one hand against the wall while using the other to stretch herself open. Ron saw the pink of her pussy and eagerly accepted her invitation with his throbbing cock.


	14. Chapter 14

Kim cried out as he entered her yet again, wondering why it felt so damn good. She placed both hands on the wall now, rythmically grinding against his every thrust, pushing for more of that exquisite friction. She could feel the warm water running off her hair and down her back as his cock rammed into her pussy over and over again. She begged for more, sensing that her orgasm was rapidly approaching and struggling to keep steady on the slippery surfaces of the shower.

Sensing she was on the verge, Ron did not hold back. He continued to pump into her tightening pussy, his hands on her hips, hers clawing at the smooth surface of the wet tile. He caught her glancing over her shoulder at him right as he began to flex uncontrollably at the beginnings of his own orgasm.

Kim arched her back, deliciously shuddering as she felt him cum inside her, She thought she squirted out a little something as she came but with the water running down her like that she couldn't be sure. Ron slowly pulled out and she touched herself, still sensitive in the wake of all this. She decided to clean up some more.

After making sure she was completely rinsed off, Kim stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and demurely wrapped it around herself. Ron tried to follow and promptly tripped over the side of the tub.

"Ow."

He offered her a sheepish grin as he got up off the floor. He noticed that Kim was wearing a towel and reached over to grab one for himself. After putting it on, he reached for another and came up behind her. He looked up to see the both of them watching their reflection in the mirror. He set the extra towel on the counter and wrapped his arms around the front of her shoulders. Feeling her hair drip on him, he picked the towel back up and attempted to dry it off for her.

Kim loved that. After enjoying a few minutes of feeling him stroke the towel through her hair, she reached into the cabinet to pull out her dryer and brush. Ron pulled the brush out of her hand and looked it over carefully. Kim thought little of it, her mind drifting off elsewhere.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah?"

Kim wasn't really sure if this was the right time or place, but she had to ask _someone._ "How much do you know about-- cherries?"

The brush the dropped out of his hand. Grateful for the excuse to break eye contact, Ron bent down to pick it up. "Uh, you had one, now you don't?" He nervously glanced in her direction and continued with, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, that's just it. Not that I'm complaining, but I was expecting more of a-- oh, I don't know, pop?" She sighed, shaking her head over the sillyness of such a question.

Without thinking, Ron smiled and quipped with, "Yeah-- already took care of that."

Kim eyed him suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"N-n-nothing! I mean, what could I possibly be talking about?" He quickly hid the hairbrush behind his back.

"Ron?" Now glaring, she crossed her arms.

He weakly laughed, saying, "Well, this is funny, you'll laugh. You know how we were _just_ talking about that time we switched bodies?" He held the brush up for her to see.

Kim raised an eyebrow.

Ron tried to elbow her side. "KP, you're not laughing."

"Ron, what are you doing with my-- you don't mean--" Kim noticed the shape of the handle and suddenly made the connection. "My _hairbrush! _What exactly did you _do_ to my body while you were in it?"

"Uh, gotta go!" And with that he took off running through the house, holding his towel in place, not even stopping to grab his clothes. Kim took off after him, still in her towel.

Back early from their trip, Kim's family was just stepping out of the car in the driveway. They were shocked to see a half-naked Ron desperately running out the front door with a half naked Kim in hot persuit.

After a moment of silence her dad shrugged it off. "Well, at least she's chasing after Ron and not some boy."


End file.
